The Monster Inside of Me
by hollandroad04
Summary: After a experiment leaves Bolin the first half-human, half-sprirt in existed, he struggles with his humanity. Jinora may be the only one to keep him from turning into monster. Bolin/Jinora
1. The Beast

Bolin watched the world around him, focused on the people ignoring him, acting as if he was part on the wall he was leaning against. He was nothing without Korra and Mako beside him. He was nothing without other with him, the were always better than him.

He excused hmself from the large Southern Water Tribe room he was in, needing a break from everything that was going on.

Bolin walk silently, trying to focus on the world around him, losing himself in it. He's been gone for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few hours, and nobady came to look for him. He thought that maybe Mako would come afer him, but Bolin guessed he was caught up with Asami, trying to get over Korra.

Bolin found himself wondering if he should be worried. What if something happened to them? Bolin dismissed those thoughts, they probably didn't care about him, it seemed nobody did.

Hereing a noise behind him, Bolin turned around, trying to see what the noise was. Seeing nothing was following him, he shook his head and continued to walk.

No sooner than a few steps, Bolin heard, that noise once again. Before he could react, Bolin felt a rag pressed against his face, covering both his nose and mouth. He stuggled trying to breath. The man holding the rag wore a shirt that he vagly reconized as the neo-black logo, but he was too far gone to think about what that meant.

"Sleep," the voice behind him said. Bolin obeyed.

* * *

Bolin woke up strapped to a table. He struggled against the bonds, trying to get free, though knowing he couldn't. Bolin tried to relax, but as soon as he did he felt unbearable pain spread across his body. Bolin started to struggle once again, though was not able to move much of anything.

He heard a small chuckle from across the room, and Bolin craned his head to see where the noise was coming from. As soon as he did, Bolin wished he didn't, though it did explain of why he felt pain eveywhere. The man was holding a small sample of what Bolin knew was his blood. Bolin felt like he was going to be sick. There were more scientist surronding him, taking little bit of flest samples.

"Stop, please," pleaded Bolin, taking to stuggle. One of the scientsits held him down, while the others just ignored him. He screams were heard by no one.

"Stop," Bolin said, in a much weaker voice, he could barely keep is eyes open, the pain of everything was dulling his senses, all there seemed to be was pain, and Bolin _needed _it to _stop._

One of the scientist came into view, this one actually looking at him and held up... something. In the state Bolin was in, he couldn't see what it was.

"This, Bolin, will make you the first part human-part sprirt, that ever existed, well at least to our knowlage," siad the man, slowly walking towards him, ready to eject it.

Bolin remembered, very faintly, of a lighting dragon was killed, a very powerful on at that. He knew that this was it's blood. Feeling the needle peirce his skin, Bolin shouted in alarm and stuggled to move away, trying to put as much distance as he could from the needle and the man in the lab coat.

Bolin screamed, those his voice sounded different, almost beastlike. The people in the room looked fearfully at the figure on the table as few pulled on the ropes tieing him to the table, though this time something was different. With newfound strengh and determination, Bolin, or rather the monster inside of him, pulled on the ropes, braking the ropes, so he could be free.

Something was controling Bolin now. Bolin was now a passanger in his own body, watching, being unable to do anything as the beast inside of him torw through the men nside the room, leaving a lifeless body on the ground every few seconds. It scared Bolin, he wanted it to stop but couldn't, no matter how he tried. Whatever the scientist put in him, he ejected a beast.

* * *

Bolin was only slightly aware as he ran across what looked like the mountains near Republic City. He was lucky. Most of the time, he only saw glimps of the world as he crossed it. Whatever was controling him, it didn't want him aware. Even if Bolin wasn't aware fo the world, he could still remember what that _thing_ made him do to those scientist in the lab. They may of hurt him, but they didn't deserve that.

He didn't think about it too long, though. As soon as the dragon sprirt was aware of his presnse, it quickly shut him out, send Bolin inot a deep sleep once again.

* * *

Jinora woke up, clutching the sheets of her bed. She was sweating slightly and panting. She was woken up suddenly by a dream so _life like, _so _real,_ she was sure she was there, living it.

As real as it seemed, Jinora prayed to the sprirts above it was just her over active imagintain playing triks on her mind, making her see thing that in no way could be real.

"What was that?" she asked herself. "Was that a dream?" Her question went unanswered as she climbed out of her bed and put her shoes on, need to take a walk. Jinora felt jumpy and had to much energy to sleep. She need to get some fresh air before she could go back to sleep, or at lest, try to sleep.

As Jinora opened her door and started to go out into the cool night air, she started to replay the events of her dream, though more like nightmare, in her mind.

In her dream, people were experimenting on Bolin, doing unspeakable things to him. Then they ejected him with a blueish liquid, the color of the sky. A beautifal color, a beautifal, liquid, though it did terrible things to Bolin. Whatever it was, though Jinora had ideas, it turned Bolin into a monster and killed everyone. Jinora cridged just thinking about it. She couldn't help the tears that slowly started to slip down her cheeks, try as she might to hold them back.

She awoke after he ran out, not even looking at what he left behind. She now thought he might be a few miles outside of Republic City, though she couldn't be sure.

Though the logical part of her said Bolin wasn't there, he was somewhere with Korra and Mako, traveling the world and doing who knows what, just he was safe, that's what matter. Bolin wasn't a killer,he was a sweetheart, not able to hurt anybody, at least nobody he didnt have a reason to, and that's what Jinora liked best about him.

That morning, as Jinora sat with her family around the table, eating breakfast, her father looked at evryone and signed, looking as if he had tragic news.

"I know that this might be hard for everyone, I know that we have all became, attached to Korra's friends, but Bolin has gone missing. He hasn't been seen in a week." Tenzin said, looking at everyone. No, it couldn't be true, Jinora refused to believe it.

"No," Jinora whispered, her fork dropping to the table. Her family looked at her stangley as Jinora ran out of the room, not wanting to cry in front of her family.


	2. The Kiss

Bolin stubbled into Republic City, now in full control of his limbs. He woke up about, at least he was pretty sure, twenty or so miles from the city's outscirts. There was one thought one his mind, he need to get to Air Temple island. There was a need presant in him that he didn't understand, but he didn't try too. He just needed to get there.

After seeing the city and its lights from the mountains that sournded Republic City, Bolin finally allowed himself a break. He sat down in the cold snow, hardly feeling it as he stared at the sky and the twinkling stars above. Putting his hand behind his head, Bolin laughed. It was a crazy laugh, one that scared him, but in a way, also made him feel better.

"What all I going to do?" he asked himself. There was no reply. Bolin would be terrified if there was one. Sighing, Bolin got up and started to make the long treck down the mountain side.

He stopped where when the mountains ended and the city began. Bolin was raised here, he was born here, and he was finally coming back home. Taking a deep breath, Bolin walked down the streets, hiding in the shadows. His clothes were flithy and blood-stained, still from the science lab, or where ever he was.

Thankful, for the cover of the night, Bolin walked with his hands in his pockets, keeping his head down. Nothing was keeping him from his destination, not tonight.

After what seemed like only a few short minutes of walking, Bolin finally reached the ferry that could take him to the island. He boarded it and sat down in an empty seat, laying his head again the cool glass and looked at the river, reflecting the city in its surface.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a deep voice. Bolin didn't even look, just shook his head and continued to stare out the river.

"Do you mind if I take it?" asked the man, yet again, and again Bolin just shook his head.

As the man sat down, he asked Bolin, "What's your name, kid?"

"Bolin," he replied. The man nodded.

"I'm just leave you alone to your thoughts then, Bolin." The man leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Bolin then looked up and around the ship. There were very few on it. Many of whom, Bolin figured were just going to work.

After the ferry stopped, Bolin got up, taking a deep breath in. Before he got off, however, the man next to him grabbed his arm. Bolin tensed, thinking, _he's one of them. _

"Stay safe, kid. There's some scary people out there," Bolin nodded and the man let him go, closing his eyes again. _Maybe the worlds not so bad after all. _He smiled at the thought and walked off.

When Bolin got off, he took in a deep breath, looking around at the island. It was so long since the last time he was here, and he missed it painfully.

He walked up the pathway, excited to see his family and friends again. Korra and Mako were suppose to come here after they had everything situated in the South.

Bolin stopped suddenly, the thing was back. He was no long able to do anything, just watch. The thing made him walk up to where he knew there was swords an other weapons.

Opening the door, the thing examined the collection of verious weapons. After looking everything over, Bolin saw himself picking up a large sword hanging on the wall.

"This will do nicely," Bolin heard himself saying. Picking up a shelth laying next to it, the thing walked out. _What are you doing?_ Bolin asked the creature. _Just doing as I should. I'm going to teach you a little something._

_"_No," yelled Bolin. Taking control of his limbs, Bolin threw the sword out of his hands, hearing it clatter against the ground. _If that's how it is, _said the sprirt. Bolin imagined it crawling into somewhere in his brain, curling up to see so it will have enough energy to attack him yet again.

Bolin picked up the sword. He wasn't himself, hell, he wasn't even human. He want it to be over. Picking up the sword, Bolin closed his eyes, ready to-

"Bolin?" asked someone behind him. No it couldn't be, it couldn't. Bolin turned around and saw Jinora, bathed in moonlight, her face almost seemed to be glowing as the light hit it. He sucked in a breath, dropping the sword next to him.

"Jinora, what are you doing?" he asked, not moving from where he was sitting, under a tree.

"You were gone Bolin. We tried to find you. What happened?" Jinora asked, ignoring Bolin's questions.

"Jinora, it was horrible," Bolin said, trying to keep the tears back, he refused to cry infront of her. Bolin didn't want her to think he was weak.

Soon, Bolin was pouring out what happened to him. From when he got captured, to when he killed all those men, to when he wasn't in control of his body, to when he woke up and came here, how scared he was that the thing was going to take control.

After he was done, Jinora looked at him, and Bolin tensed, scared that she would run away from him, call him a freak. Instead, she leaned forward and placed her head on his shoulder. Bolin tensed, then all of his worry dissappeared and wrapped an arm around her, relaxing, finally.

"Bolin," Jinora said.

"Yeah?" Bolin responded.

"I just wanted to say, your probably the bravest person I have ever met," Jinora said.

"No, I'm not. Korra, or maybe Mako or Asami, but not me. I'm not brave I run away from everything," Bolinsaid, his words coming out slowly, he was putting thought into them.

"Who's to say who's the bravest?" Jinora asked. Bolin shook his head.

"You got me," he said, laughing. He didn't know ehat happend, but when he was with Jinora, all of his fears disapeared. He wasn't afraid of the thing inside of him.

But, a little voice inside of his head asked, what if it hurts her? Bolin froze and Jinora looked at him strangly.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just worried, that's all," he said, shaking his head.

"You know, I know what could make you forget it," Jinora said, smirking. Jinora leaned forward slowly, as if she was giving Bolin time to stop her. When he didn't she pressed her lips to his, slowly kissing him. everything in the situation seemed slow, as if the universe was giving him time to say, this isn't okay, Jinora's four years younger, but he could bring himself to care.

Bolin snaked his arm up to her back, holding her closer. Jinora made a suprised squeak, but didn't brake away. Tenzin's going to murder you, said the little voice. Bolin smiled. Let him, he told the voice.

The two let what seemed like a infinte amount of thoughts, frustraitons, come to the surface. Bolin and Jinora said many things to each other, though none of them involed words. Jinora was right, all of Bolin's worries melted, he was sure now that he wouldn't hurt her, he never would.

Jinora broke away and looked into Bolin's eyes, staring at the emerald green that was untaited by anyother color.

"Are you scared?" she asked. Bolin shook his head.

"No, I can't find myself to be scared or worried," Bolin saud, shrugging.

"Why should you be worried?" Jinora wonderd.

"Because," Bolin signed, "just because."

"Because why?" Jinora resonded.

Bolin ignored her queston and pulled her up onto her feet.

"Let's go to dinner, I had enough questioning for tonight," Bolin said, and led her up the pathway to the main house.

* * *

Bolin was awoken by a soft knocking on the door. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Figuring it was Mako coming to check on him, Bolin said groggly, "Come in." The door opened and in the doorway stood Jinora.

"Jinora? What are you doing here?" Bolin asked.

"I don't know. Just," Jinora sighed. "Bolin, can I sleep here tonight?" She finished, her words coming out in a rush. Bolin nodded, dumbstrucked as Jinora crawled into the oppistie side of the bed.

They shifted around trying to get confertuble. When they stopped moving, Jinora turned over on her side and faced Bolin.

"Bolin," she started.

"Yeah?"

"I been having these dreams, well only just one, and it was about you," Jinora said. Bolin shifted, knowing what this was going tk be about, and he was scared.

"Jinora, let's just not talk about this right now. I don't think I can," Jinora nodded. After a few moments, she could here the soft snores of Bolin next to her. Jinora giggled, then soon followed his lead.

* * *

Tenzin opened the door slowly to Bolin's room, thinking he heard talking from there a moment ago. Korra and Pema were behind him, talking quietly about Korra's travels. Korra's room was near their's, so she often walked with them.

The three were not prepared for the suprise of his daughter sleeping besides him. He stopped dead, looking at the two with rage on his face. Korra and Pema stopped, sensing something was wrong.

Korra peaked over is shoulder and looked in, and started to laugh. Prma looked over too, with a strange look on her face, but after her seeing her husbands face of rage, Pema couldn't help the little giggles she let out.

After Korra calmed down a bit, she said, "So that's who Jinora was kissing." Tenzin turned around.

"What?" he shouted. Korra pressed a finger to her lips, telling his to be quiet. Korra shrugged and continued. "I saw Jinora kissing someone outside, right before dinner. I forgot about it when Bolin came back. I was planning on saying something, but I guess Bolin distracted me."

Pema walked over to Tenzin and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Tenzin, your little girl's growing up."


	3. The Talk

Bolin took a deep breath in and out, in and out. He walked down the road to the only person he knew could help him. It was kind of depressing really. What if this doesn't work out? Bolin asked himself. What if he regects me? Bolin shook the thoughts out of his head and walked forward.

Opening the door, Bolin tried to get his hand to stop shaking. He was not going to be a mess when Bolin went to see Verrick, he refused. Looking around, Bilking saw a familier face.

"Julie," Bolin yelled, waving her over. She signed, stalking over to where Bolin stood.

"Hello, Bolin. How may I help you?" said Julie in a dry voice, there was no expersion on her face. Bolin lean rned to get use to it.

"Hey Julie. I need to talk to Verrick. It's important," Bolin said in a rush.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked. Bolin shook his head. "What? No. Julie, Verrick knows me, and I'm sure that he wouldn't be happy that you aren't letting me in." Julie shook her head.

"Nobody talks to Verrick without an appointment. Come back another time," Julie said, walking off. Bolon signed and sat down on a nearby couch, putting his head in his hands. Bolin got up, ready to leave when he saw Verrick walking down the stairs, mindlessly talking to Julie.

"Verrlick!" I shouted.

"Bolin! How ya' been?" Verrick yelled, smiling. Verrick walked over and patted me on the back. I beamed at Verrick. He was always a good friend and seemed to care for me, he was also rich. Both those reasons are why I was here now.

"Verrick I need your help," I said. He looked taken back, but didn't lose his smile.

"If its money, Bolin, I can help you there," Verrick replied, beaming.

"Something happened to me, Verrick. I think you help me with it," I said.

"What do you need to know?" Verrick asked.

"Tell me what you know about the Neo-Blacks campany," Bolin demanded. "Everything, even little details, you don't think are important." Verrick seemed confused. Bolin guessed he didn't get many demandes about this. Verrick shook his head.

"I know as much as the average person. They don't say much. They don't even said anything! It's like their hiding soemthing," Verrick said.

"Are you sure? Do know who runs it?" Bolin asked. "Verrick, please, this is really important." Verrick stroked his chin, a look of deep thought on his face, or at least as deep as Verrick could get.

After a few seconds, Verrick threw up his arms. "Nope, nothing. Anything else you need? I'll doing anything you need." Bolin was about to refuse when he relized Verrick could help him. Verrrick was powerful, if Bolin had him on his side, he could probably gte rid of the sprirt with a little time and research, before it could hurt anybody he loved.

"Actually, there is something you could help me with."

* * *

"Jinora, honey, come here," Pema shouted to her daughter. Jinora groaned and got off her bed, setting down the novel she was reading. She opened the door and stepped out, going to the parlor, where she found her mother and father sitting.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Jinora questioned, sitting in an armchair acrossed from her parents. Her parents looked at each other before facing Jinora.

"We know about you and Bolin," Pema said in a rush. Jinora nodded, noticing Tenzin sitting in a stony silence. Jinora was dreding when he decide to explode.

"Look nothing happened last night, I just had a bad dream, and I fell asleep there. Nothing happened," Jinora said weakly. Pema took a deep breath and Tenzin's face looked absolutly red. Jinora was scared out of her mind. Nothing could compare to the feeling of talking to her about_ boyfriends, _especially a boyfriend who four years older than her and found her sleeping in his bed. Yeah, this talk was starting to make sense.

"We just want what's best for you. We love you, honey, you know that," Pema said, reaching over and patted Jinora's hand.

"Jinora, I never what to see you do that again, ever! If I ever catch you doing again, I'll-I'll, skin you both alive. You here me? Both of you, Tenzin yelled.

"_Tenzin!" _Pema yelled. "What was that?"

"I felt it was nessicary to do that," he replied, shrugging. Pema rolled her eyes. "Glad we talked, Jinora." Jinora nodded. "Yeah, um, me too, I guess."

Jinora got up and walked out of the room, watch her father as if he was suddenly going to get up and chase after her. She all but ran down the hall tl get to her room. When she got there, she opened the door and sat down on her bed.

"Well, that was emabessing."

* * *

Bolin woke up, scared out of his mind. He sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. When did his life get this out of control? Bolin barely slept a full night since he was taken.

Every night, it was the same dream. He was killing masses. He didn't spare a soul. The women, the children chinging to their mother's skirts, all of them. The sprirt smiled in his sleep, it was the only time Bolin could see it. The dragon told him that he liked killing those people, that Bolin found it exciting. In truth, three nights in a row, Bolin vomited from how sick he felt afterwards.

Laying back down, Bolin stared at the ceiling, trying to sleep. He had a random thought. What if he forced the creature out? Would that work? Bolin closed his eyes and strunched his eyes together.

"Get out," Bolin said, force in his voice.

_Just what do you think your doing?_ asked the sprirt. It laughed, or at least Bolin thought so.

"I'm getting rid of you." Bolin told it. The beast stayed silent for a moment, then responded, _That's a very good idea. I wish I thought of that._

"Shut up, nobody was talking to you," Bolin said, sternly. He could almost see it rolling it's eyes in his head.

_Who were you talking to then? The other sprirt in your head?_ the creature replied. Bolin rolled his eyes. "Your annoying, I hope you know that." The creature chuckled.

_You love, though, don't you?_ _Please Bolin, say you love me, _the creature mocked. He really need a name, Bolin thought. He decided to name him Ben Dan, a rude name children used to call the rich in the street. It meant idiot.

_Ben Dan, really? I would have thought you would have came up with a better name. Something original. _Ben Dan said.

"I like it," Bolin said, shrugging.

_You love it, don't you? The dream. You love the power, the thrill. I can't blame you,_ Ben Dan taughted.

"No I don't. Why do you think I'm trying to get you out? Why am I going to Verrick?" Bolin demanded.

_Your afraid, Bolin, your afraid of what you could become. With my help, you could become the most powerful cresture on the plant. Even the Avatr will bow to you. She'll be at your feet, begging for mercy. Now tell me Bolin, who wouldn't want that? _Ben Dan said.

"Me," Bolin said, simply.

"Bolin who are you talking to?" shouted Korra, behind his door. "It's happened, hasn't it, you finally gone craze, amd here I thought I was going to be the first one to go."

_Speaking of the devil, _Ben Dan said.

"Shut up," Bolin moaned, throwing a pillow over his face.

"Excuse me," Korra yelled.

"No not you, sorry Korra," Bolin said.

"Who are you talking to, then," Korra replied. "The voices in your head?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I named him Ben Dan, it means idiot," Bolin said. There was a moment of silence from behind the down.

"Bolin, I really hope you joking," Korra said, after a minuted, before walking of.

"What happens when she finds out I wasn't?" Bolin asked himself.

_Better hope that doesn't happen. It sounded like she was wanting to be the first to lost her head, _Ben Dan joked.

"Shut up, Ben Dan," Bolin groaned, and for once, it listened.


	4. The Dream

Bolin finally fell asleep, find it hard to keep his eyes open. He found if he didn't sleep, the dreams wouldn't come. That didn't matter now, he couldn't keep his eyes open.

Opening his eyes, Bolin looked around, reconizing it as Jinoras room. He was laying next to her, an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He found himself kissing her, hard, passionately, without restraint, and nothing like the kiss by tree.

Jinora tangled her hands in his wild black locks, pulling him closer, drawing a groan from Bolin. Jinora smiled into the kiss. Bolin pulled her onto of him and slipped a hand up her shirt, caressing the plain of her back, resting his hand under her shoulder bone.

Bolin almost touched her breast, though never did, his hands shaking. He had no idea what he was doing, it seemed like his body had a mind of its own, and this time, he couldn't find himself caring.

He moved his lips downward, to her neck, kissing and nibbling on the soft skin. Jinora drew in a sharp breath as Bolin nibbled on her pulse.

Pullling back, Jinora buried her head into the curve of his neck.

"Make love to me," she whispered, the softest breeze on his skin, send shivers up his spine.. Bolin pulled her head up and kissed her, pulling her down on the bed on top of him.

* * *

Bolin woke up, gasping, clutching the sheets.

"What the hell was that?" Bolin yelled. "Ben Dan, I know you heard me. What the funk was that?"

_Bolin, watch your mouth. You never know who could be listening, _the sprirt said in his head. _Besides, how can you say you didn't enjoy that, laying on top of her, showing her your love. I know I did, and I think Jinora did too._

"You-You gave the dream to Jinora?" asked Bolin in a soft voice. "She only eleven." Bolin could practically hear the laughter of the dragon, it made him sick. He didn't want this, he didn't want the sprirt in control of him, he didn't want the sprirt to hurt Jinora, even when it did't seem like he was.

_That doesn't seem to matter to you. Don't forget, I can see into your mind. I can tell that you would _love _to do those things to her,.wouldn't you? This is your chance, you can do it. Go get them champ._

Bolin held his stomach, feeling sick. He shouldn't do this, it was wrong, but Ben Dan poisoned his mind, making do things he would never even think about. He wanted it though, no matter how much he told himself he didn't.

"I can't do this, I just can't," Bolin said, sobbing. "Do you hear, me, Ben Dan? I can't."

_What can't you do? I'm not a mind-reader, just tell me, _Ben Dan said. Bolin could almost see his smug smile. Ben Dan thought that he won, and Bolin wasn't sure if he was wrong.

* * *

Jinora woke up, her heart racing. She spent a few seconds just staring at the wall, shaking slightly. This was how she was after a very bad dream, but she didn't count that dream bad, it was actually good, really good. It was only a matter of time before she started having these dreams; she was older and had an even older boyfriend, it was only logical.

Though no matter how much she thought if it, that dream wasn't normal. It was too life like, it felt almost like her was there, They were breathing the same air, she could feel the electricity when he touched her skin. Maybe she was just imagining it, maybe she was adding details in her head.

Yeah, that's what she was doing, that's it.

As she settled, Jinora couldn't help but wonder, what would that feel like in real life. She shook her head. No she could think about that, no matter how _good _ it will feel, how _right, _how-

"Stop," she said aloud, silencing the voice. She couldn't think like that, no matter how much she wanted to. He probably wouldn't mind, a little voice told her, in fact he would-

"Stop, please," she pleaded. She couldn't take it, she want to give into the voice, go into Bolin's room and recreate the dream., but she couldn't she didn't let herself.

* * *

That morning, Bolin couldn't meet Jinora's eyes, every time he did, it would just bring back memories, and Ben Dan's awful voice. He barely looked up as Mako sat by him, setting a plate down.

"Hey, Bo. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Mako asked, as Bolin started to slowly eat his breakfast, barely tasting it. Bolin nodded, and focused on the eggs in front of him. Mako shook his head and ate his breakfast.

Korra joined the two brothers, a smile on her face.

"Hey, guys, I had the best dream last night," she said, starting to eat her eggs. Bolin tensed at the word _dream. _Mako looked at Bolin, along with Korra.

"Are you alright, you seem a little... tense," asked Mako to Bolin. Out of the corner of his eye, Bolin could see Jinora watching him,. When he turned to face her, she did the same thing he did all morning; Jinora put her head down and ate her food.

"Mako, I need to talk to Bolin," Mako nodded and looked between the two of them. "_Alone," _Korra added, shooing him away. Mako picked up his food.

"Fine , I'll go sit with Tenzin, he's better company than you two anyways," Korra stuck her tounge put at him and Mako rolled his eyes, walking away.

"Did something happen between you and Jinora?" asked Korra after Mako left. Bolin shook his head. Korra looked back at Jinora, who was watching Bolin and Korra talk. As Korra looked over, Jinora quickly turned her head and payed attention to what Tenzin and Mako were talking about.

"You know I care about her right, and if you hurt her, I'm going to kick your ass, right?" Korra said, leaning close. Bolin nodded.

"I know," he replied, his voice raspy. Bolin spent most of his night screaming at Ben Dan, even if Bolin knew he wasn't listening. He thought maybe early this morning he could go to Verrick, but then he figured Verrick would ask why he didn't sleep with Jinora, after all, Verrick would say she was more that willing.

But that wasn't the kind of relationship he wanted to have with Jinora, no matter what his mind told him.

* * *

**So there's that. I hope everybody liked that. Next chapter will be some serious sprirt mojo. Will Bolin be able to take his body back, I don't know (that's actually a lie), but stay tuned!**


	5. The Kill

"What's going on?" Jinora asked Bolin. Bolin shook his head.

"Look, Jinora, I was going to tell you, but I just couldn't," Bolin replied.

"I still don't know what you need to tell me," Jinora said, close to tears. Bolin moved to put an arm around her, but Jinora moved to the other side of his bedroom, away from his arms. She came in after breakfast, demanding an answer. It was up to Bolin to give it.

"Something happened to me, I just wasn't ready to tell you," Bolin said, shaking his head. Jinora turned away from him.

"I know at you have that spirit thing, but I don't see what that has to do with," Jinora's voice dropped, "the dream." She blushed. Bolin shifted on his feet, trying to find something to say. He didn't want to tell her what was really going on, but Bolin didn't have a choice.

"I know that this is hard for you, trust me, it was hard for me too, but I need you to trust me. Can you do this?" Bolin asked. Jinora signed and sat down on Bolin's bed. Bolin joined her, and this time she didn't move as he put his arm around her.

"Bolin," Jinora asked a few moments later. Bolin looked down on her. "Is the spirit... is the spirit the cause?" Bolin stayed still for a few seconds before answering a simple, "Yes."

Jinora signed and paused, before answering, "That's what I thought."

"Are you scared?"

"Yes, but i'll be fine." Bolin didn't want to say that he didn't believe her, he could didn't want to hurt her. Something told Bolin that he only make it worse. He wasn't in control of himself, and he didn't want to hurt anyone he loved.

What if he did hurt someone? What if he lost control? What if he-

Stop, he told himself, Stop. Jinora looked up at him, and all of his worries disapeared.

* * *

"Julie, come over here," Verrick said. He stood next to the scientist hold the test tube containing a sample of Bolin's blood.

"I figured out how he did it," Verrick said, getting a dirty look from the scientist next to him. Verrick sighed. "Fine he found it out, but I helped!" The scientist rolled his eyes and went back to work.

"Who did what?" asked Julie. She never asked questions, but now was different, she didn't know what he was planning on doing.

"Bolin, he's half-human, half-something, and I need to know what. With this, I could be the most powerful man in the world," Verrick said, spreading his arms.

"Have you figured out what's in it," Verrick asked the scientist. He shook his head. "It'll take a lot long than a few hours, sir," the scientist replied. Verrick got a evil glint in his eyes that Julie remember, but didn't at all miss.

She remembered that face. When Mako came to talk to them, he had that look. A few days later, both him and Julie where put in jail. Nothing good came with that look.

Julie had other things to do than listen to Verrick argue with the scientist, so she left. Walking down the hall, she thought to herself, do I really need this job, I could work for someone else, do something else.

But what would Verrick do to her if she left? She knew more about Verrick's company than even Verrick himself. No, if she left, Verrick would make sure she didn't talk to anyone, and she couldn't risk it.

For now, Julie sucked in a breath and walked down the hall to get Verrick some coffee.

* * *

"Come on, Bolin, are you ready?" Mako asked, running down the path. Bolin smile and followed him, forgetting all of his trouble for a few minutes. Mako was going to practice with Bolin for the first time in a while. They hardly saw each other, and Mako found he was missing the small things that they used to do.

The two boys walked down to a small arena on the island that the airbenders and White Lotus used to train. Mako and Bolin stood on oppiste sides of the ring facing each other. Each trying to remember the others weakness. Mako started the match with a blast of flame that Bolin quickly ducked and sent a block of earth his way.

The match was almost like pro-bending practice, but without Korra. It was going great, Bolin found himself smiling, happy for the first time in a long time. Korra came down with Asami to watch the two, both sitting on a rock, talking to each other softly.

_Bolin, you miss me? _Ben Dan asked. Bolin groaned inwardly. He almost thought he got rid of Ben Dan, or at least for the day. _Bolin, you thought I left you? I'm hurt, no really, I am. My heart is broken._

_"_You don't have a heart," Bolin replied in a hushed voice.

"What was that, Bolin?" Mako said, pausing for a second to wipe the sweat starting to form on his forhead. Bolin shook his head.

"Nothing," Bolin replied. _ I would hardly call myself nothing. _Ben Dan said. To prove his point, Ben Dan took control of Bolin's arm, thrusting it forward, sending a rock dangerously close to Mako's head.

Mako quickly duck, not even bothering to said a counter attack. He stood up and shouted, "What the hell, man." Bolin wanted to yell back, but couldn't, Ben Dan taking control of him. Korra and Asami jumped off of where they were sitting and down to the arena. Korra tried to hold Bolin's arms, but Bolin shook her off like a fly.

On the other side, Mako took fighting stance, preparing for the worse. Bolin wasn't being blood bent, he could tell that, but the question was, what was happening to him?

Bolin sent wave after wave of earth to Mako, some he barely missed. Mako backed up and up, running out of space before he would hit the rocks.

Everything was happening so fast, Mako barely know what he was doing, he was dimmly aware of himself shooting fire in Bolin's direction, hitting Bolin in the chest. Mako didn't notice until the earth stopped, then he finally allowed himself to open his eyes.

The first thing he saw was Bolin lying on the ground, Asami and Korra next to him. Mako rushed over and looked at where the fire hit his brothers chest, burning his clothes, burning his skin.

"Is he-" Mako stared, his voice to heavy to continue. Korra looked at him, he could see in her eyes what see couldn't say. That his brother was dead, he killed his own brother, the one that he promised himself after his parents died that he would protect. But now, Bolin was here, and Mako was never going to see him again.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone reading this. Just a question, I want to know how old the people who reading this are, I curious to see how old most the people on this site are.**


	6. The Spirit

"Bolin, Bolin, please wake up," Mako pleaded to the lifeless corpse. He knew somewhere deep down Bolin wasn't coming back, but that didn't matter, he was going to shake and plead until he showed some sides of life.

He barely felt as Asami and Korra picked him up and half dragged him to the main house. He didn't feel the soothing rag that was place on his forhead. He didn't feel lying in bed. All he could see was meaningless shapes and blurres running before his eyes. He killed his brother, he could never feel again.

After sometime, Mako fell asleep. He didn't dream, he didn't wake up until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, shaking him. He remembered what happened. Some people said when they woke up, they forgot for a moment, until it all came crashing down.

Mako was no different.

"We need to talk," said a voice heavy with sorrow. Mako nodded and got out of bed. Everything hit him slowly, he was too numb to feel it all rush down on him. It didn't seem real, but he knew it was. Mako turned and found Tenzin leading him to the kitchen. He didn't ever relize it was Tenzin. Mako want to laugh, but could. He didn't think he was still able to.

They went it the kitchen and Tenzin sat down, expecting Mako to do the same. Mako followed his lead after a few seconds that seemed to last forever. Plopping down in a chair, he leaned forward and put his head on his hands, trying to pretend he wasn't feel like he really was.

"What happened? We already heard the girls story, but we want to hear yours." Pema said, by the stove, cooking breakfast. Maul didn't want to eat. He couldn't believe anyone else want to either.

"What did Korra and Asami say?" Mako asked. Tenzin shook his head.

"I can't tel you that. I hope you understand," Tenzin answered. Mako did. He was present in enough interigations to know you don't tell the criminal the other persons side.

"Yeah, um, okay. We were just doing regular bending stuff, nothing major. Until-until something came over Bolin. He wasn't himself. He didn't even to seem human. Bolin came at me and I defended myself. I didn't even know I hit him until the attacks stop coming. I ran over and wanted to see what happened. Asami and Korra were already there. They were crying, but I didn't think it was that bad, I didn't think I-" Mako paused and cleared his throut.

"Anyways, you know the rest," Mako finished. He didn't think he could continue. Tenzin nodded, never taking his eyes off of Mako.

"Where's Bo," Mako asked, slowly. Tenzin looked at him sideways.

"I had some of the White Lotus bring him in. Why?"

"I want to see him, just once, please." Tenzin looked over at Pema, who shrugged. Tenzin signed and got up, walking away. Mako followed his lead.

The two of them walked down the hallway, Mako felt sicker every step of the way. Did he really want to see Bolin's lifeless corpse? He didn't want to see Bolin like that.

As he walked down the hall, Mako was starting to imagine maybe it wasn't real, maybe everything was a dream. He would wake up and go to breakfast and Bolin and Jinora would be laughing, Korra would be talking to Tenzin, Pema would be taking care of her children, and Asami would be waiting for him, like always.

This was all a bad dream, he was going to wake up and everything would be back to normal. That's what was going to happen, Mako was sure of it. That's why it would hurt even more when he saw Bolin. Mako stopped and leaned against the wall, then soon slumped down on it.

"Mako?" Tenzin said, walking over to him and kneeling in front of him.

"I can't do it," Mako said.

"Can't do what?" Tenzin replied softy. Mako looked up and yelled, his eyes bloodshot.

"I can't do it. I can't see him. After what I did, I'm the reason why he's not here. All my fault," Mako finished quietly, barely a whisper. He allowed the single tear to slip down his cheek.

"Yes, Mako, you can see him. What ever happen, your brother wasn't himself. It was either him or you," Tenzin said, trying to comfort the broken teen. Mako buried his head in his arms, almost crying.

"I wish it was me," he said softly. Tenzin nodded, expecting this. Mako took care of his brother, he put Bolin and others needs before his. He shouldn't, Mako was still young, he needed someone to love and take care of him, he always missed that after his parents died, but he never let anyone see that. Soon, he just forgot he had needs. They just got in the way of things.

"Come on," Tenzin said, pulling Mako to his feet and patting him on the back, like that was going to make everything okay. He knew Tenzin didn't mean to make Mako feel mad, he just wanted to confort him, but that didn't matter. Nothing did.

Mako walked behind Tenzin for the last few feet. Tenzin stopped dead in front of him, causing Mako to run into his back.

"Tenzin, what's going on?" Mako asked, backing up. "Is the body-"

"Bolin?" Mako heard Tenzin say softly.

"What?" Mako tried seeing over his shoulder. Tenzin turned and looked at Bolin, the blood drained from his face. Mako was finally able to see what was in the room. When he did, he felt like he was going to vomit.

In the couch sat Bolin mindlessly picking his fingernails. Mako made a noise of disbelief and backed up, going so fast he fell on the ground. There in front of him sat his brother, _who he killed,_ not twenty-four hours prior. This wasn't right, his brain chanted, this isn't natural. He ignored the voice, though. It didn't matter if it was natural or right his brother was back.

Mako ran forward, dispite Tenzin's warnings, and hugged his brother, letting the tears flow freely. Bolin akwardly hugged back, confused.

"What's going on? I woke up on a table with half my shirt fried and it was my favorite!" Bolin pouted. Mako laughed, still not believing what was happening. If this was a dream, it was by far one of his happiest. No matter what happened coming to This point.

"You were dead, Bolin," said Tenzin coming into the room. Bolin looked at his brother who nodded. He looked with shock at the two.

"I-i was dead?" Bolin said, don't quite believing what he was hearing. He just felt like he was asleep, taking a nice and relaxing nap. Never would he had thought he was dead. Though it did explain why there was a hole in his shirt, but the skin around it was fine. Maybe Ben Dan was working some magic. After all, he didn't want a dead vassel.

"Yes, Bolin, you were dead. But your fine now, that's all that matter," Mako said. Bolin had a feeling that there was something Mako or Tenzin wasn't telling him, but he was going to leave that question for later.

* * *

Bolin walked behind Mako and Tenzin. Mako was smiling like an idiot, whereas Tenzin was still pale and worried. Bolin figured he was just worried. After all, its not everyday someone comes back from the dead.

Seeing everyone was much like expected. At first they were shocked and confused, but then soon crowded around his, pestering him with questions. The main one was how did he come back, was he even dead? Bolin didn't know, he probably never would know. All that matter now was he was with his family and that's all that mattered.

Jinora came up to Bolin and hugged him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Bolin smiled down at her.

"I was worried you were gone forever," she said softly. Bolin shook his head.

"Its going to take a lot more to get rid of me.," he replied. Jinora smiled. Tenzin coughed somewhere next to him amd Bolin quickly broke away from Jinora, rubbing his neck.

"Sorry sir," Bolin said, sheepishly.

"Ignore him," Pema said. "After all, its you day." Bolin turned to Jinora.

"What should I do with my day?"

"Anything you want, as long as it involes me."

* * *

As soon as the Winter Olympics are over, these chapters will come a lot fast. Damn Olympics!


	7. The Word

Bolin never felt happier, more alive. Who new coming back from the dead could do that to a person? He was now sitting in his bed, staring at the cieling, a doppy grin on his face.

He and Jinora sept the day walking around the city, hand in hand, checking out old sites they seen a million times. But seeing them together made everything different. It made things better. Who knew?

Better than spending the day with Jinora, Bolin thought Ben Dan finialy lost control of him. Maybe it was because he died. Ben Dan, when he prarically forced Bolin to his death, had a certain plan in mind. To take over Bolins body. He need a souless body, at least that's what Bolin could figured. It was thr best theory he came up with.

Just because Ben Dan couldn't seem to take control of his body didn't mean he quit trying. In fact he tryed ten times harder. It worried Bolin, but at the same time it comferted him. It showed Bolin was in control, not Ben Dan. He could feel Ben Dan that very moment, swimming around his brain, trying to find weak spot in the protection Bolin didn't even releize he put up.

"You can stop, there's no piont anymore," Bolin told Ben Dan.

_No, no, there must be a way. I'm sure of it! _Ben Dan mumered, not listening.

"Stop, please, your giving giving me a headache," Bolin said, his tone almost cheery.

_Don't gloat. I already know you won, so don't rub it in. I need a way out, I don't want to die trapped in a body, trapped in a funking idiot who doesn't even k ow the amout of power you have. Oh, and by the way, you got lucky this time. Next time you die, you die and your not coming back. Which means I die too. You die, we both go down. Keep that in mind. Your lifes not the only one on the line._

"Why would I care? Why would I care if you die? Why would I care what you feel? You done nothing for me. Hell, you _ killed _me. I'm going to be celebrating when you die. I'm going to throw a party when you die," Bolin snarled.

Bolin could almost hear Ben Dan laughing. _You can't celebrate, you moron. And you named me idiot? Why was it that I was put in the stupidest mind in existence?_

"My brain is a bully free zone," Bolin replied and closed his eyes. He barly heard Ben Dan shout, _ Idoit! _ before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"We figured it out," an excited voice said to Julie. She slowly opened her eyes. Standing in frount of her was a grinning Verrick. She wanted to ask what they figured out, but she didn't ask questions, she just did what was told of her. Some people, though mainly her friends, asked her of it was hard, keeping everything inside. She told them no, because she knew what happened to Verrick's other assistances who spoke out.

Julie never thought of Verrick as evil, curropted, yes, but never evil. He was too, she didn't know the right word for it. But somewhere deep down in Verrick, he didn't know what he was doing was wrong, he just wanted the money. And it didn't matter how he got it.

Verrick stepped into the lab room, where he was spending most of his time. Julie was too, but she left for the last three hours to sleep. Thats one of the things Julie didn't have much of anymore, sleep. Though she learned how to opperate just fine with only four hours of sleep. The key was coffee, lots and lots of coffee.

She followed Verrick over to the scientist bent over a lab tube, not even noticing their arrival.

"Bolin said the Neo-blacks ejected something into him, but he didn't tell me what it was. I think he knew what it was, but he didn't tell me. Our scientist friend here," Verrick patted the scientist back, which earned him a evil glare, "figured it out. Mind telling the beautiful lady hear what the secrect ingeridente?" By anyother person, Julie would have blushed by someone calling her beautiful, but not now. He probably didn't even mean it.

"Its from a lighting spirit, who died a little over a year ago. How they got the blood is beyond me, but they have more, I'm sure of it. There is no way that they gave him all the blood in that creature. If they tried, I'm very sure he would explode, litterally. They would have to be scraping pieces of him off the wall," Julie made a face that the scientist laughed.

"What's your point?" Verrick asked. The scientist rolled his eyes, not believing someone could be that stupid. Even a nine year old could see the piont. He wondered how Julie put up with him.

"May piont is, soemwhere there's the rest of the corpse and its blood. If you want to creat your own hybrid, you need to find this comany and steql their blood. You can't do anything until you do that."

* * *

Jinora thought she lost Bolin forever. Her first crush. Her first love. Her first boyfriend. Gone forever. Just because of one single shot to the chest. She knew she should be like all those girls in her books. The ones who refuse to believe their love is dead. But Jinora saw the body. She new their was no chance.

The other types of girls who weren't search for a love were already planning to kill themselves. The first girls Jinora could understand, but thought the second girls were crazy. Until Bolin.

She never would kill herself, though the thought did cross her mind. SHe was eleven, she could die just yet.

Jinora knew she was suppose to hang onto the little thread of hope that her boyfriend wasn't dead, but she say the hole in his chest, a person doesn't just recover from that.

In a way, she hoped, and hated herself for it, that Bolin was reall dead. Because that would mean whatever was in Bolin would be dead. Whatever was in Bolin when he attacked Mako was not Bolin. She remember the thing that happened to Bolin,the thing they put in him. It wasn't suppose to kill, or try to kill the ones he love. It was just suppose to be an add on, like bending.

It was never suppose to go this far.

Now, whenever Jinora saw Bolin, she was afraid she would be the next one he went after. And knowing herself, she didn't stand a chance. If Bolin lost control, she was dead, she wouldn't even have time to fight back.

She was doomed.

* * *

Mako paced back and forth in his room, guilt eating him alive. Bolin was back, which was great, but it was also because of Mako that he was dead in the first place. Bolin didn't even remember, or at least he acted like it, but that didn't matter. Mako remembered.

He hit the wall, putting a hole through it. A few second later, he felt his hand starting to hurt, starting to turn red.

_Let them, _he thought to himself. Tommorrow, when Asami comes and wakes him up, she will see the hole and ask what happen. He would look away and say nothing. She would presser him, but he still wouldn't tell her, and finailly give up. Sometimes he missed Korra, but he would miss Asami more.

The pain distracted him from the guilt, his hands were starting to throb. He signed and fell down onto his matress. Sleep didn't come right away, he just stared at the back of his eyelids, focusing on the darkness. He tried soemthing that he hadn't done it a while. It was a little game that used to help him sleep at night.

When Mako was little, he would say a word over and over until it lost meaning. He remember thinking too hard about his name, and thoguht it was crazy how he was named that. It didn't make sense, it still didn't.

The first word that came to his mind was death. Mako found himself thinking of it over and over, but it just made him fell bad. He gave up and moved onto sky. This word was simpler. He did this for over an hour. Finally, sleep found him.


	8. The Kind

Bolin woke up, feeling refreshed and ready. Something was keeping him smiling, amd it wasn't just the fact that he was in control of his body, no it was something different. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

He walked down to the kitchen, yawning and streching. His stomach rumbled loudly, making him laugh. The good moody can't last forever, he thought, might as well enjoy it. Signing, he continued to walk down the hall.

As he enter the kitchen, Bolin saw Mako quickly look up then just as quickly put his head down. For a brief second, Bolin wondered if Mako was mad at him, but he pushed that thought out of his mind and sat down next to Jinora and Korra.

"Hey Bolin," Korra said as he sat down. Jinora nodded and ate. Bolin thought she was mad at him until she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Maybe he could do that do Mako. No, that would be weird.

"How'd ya' sleep," asked Jinora softly. Bolin smiled.

"Better than I had in a while, you?" Jinora shrugged and turned away. There was something she wasn't telling him, but he didn't press, it was good to give her some space. That's probably something Mako would have said. Besides, if it were important, he would find out soon enough.

The rest of the breakfast was in silence. A few times, Bolin tried to catch Mako's eyes, but he quickly looked away. Bolin shook his head and returned all of his attention to his breakfast.

Bolin decide he was going to make a trip to Verrick. Maybe he would have some answers on who the neo-blacks were. Even if Bolin had total control over his body, he still wanted to know who did this to him, and more importantly why. After all, he wouldn't think that he would be a first choice. He was strong but not smart, or fast.

Maybe it was just random, but he was pretty sure it wasn't. Who would leave something that important to luck?

Terrific might have some answers, Bolin told himself. He took a deep breath and pulled open the doors. Once he was inside, he waited for the women at the desk to call Verrick.

Normally, you had to call ahead, but Bolin was different. He was a personal friend of Verrick's. The ruled didn't apply to him. Julie walked in and said, "Verrick's ready for you." Bolin nodded and followed her into Verrick's office. He saw Verrick sitting behind his desk, a grin on his face.

"Bolin, I've been waiting for you. Please, have a seat," Verrick said, motioning to a chair across from his desk. Bolin nodded and quickly sat down, waiting for what Verrick had to say.

"I'm glad you came here on your own. Do you now how hard it would be to spare someone to come and get you? We're already short on staff," Verrick's smile never left his face, it unnerved Bolin.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if you had any progress on, you know, the thing," Bolin said, his voice fading to almost a whisper towards the end. Verrick laughed.

"The thing? Good one. Yes we do have some progress. We reached a breakthrough. To continue with what we're doing, though we need you to do something," Bolin leaned forward.

"What do you need me to do?" Bolin asked, willing to do almost anything.

"Do you remember where you were experimented on?" Verrick asked, rather bluntly. Bolin shook his head.

"I don't know. I mean I wasn't in control of myself. For most the trip coming here, I wasn't aware of most of the things I was doing. I'm sorry Verrick, but I don't think I can get you there," Bolin replied, shrugging. Verrick looked disapointed, but quickly slapped on a grin.

"Well that's disapointing, but I suppose this will make it more adventurous," Verrick said. Bolin managed a weak smile at Verrick's optimistum. He sure wasn't happy about the matter.

"I guess so," Bolin replied. Verrick clasped his hands together. "Great, should we start tomorrow?"

"Wait, what?" Bolin said, suprised.

"Tomorrow, I thought you wanted to start this as soon as you could?" Verrick replied.

"I did, I just didn't think that it would be tomorrow." Verrick laughed and pointed and Bolin.

"I would never go back on my word, dearest Bolin."

"Well alright then, I guess I'll go," Bolin was suprised at the words that came out of his mouth. He didn't really want to go. He just got his body back. Besides, Jinora was here and Bolin didn't want to leave her. He was pretty sure she would understand.

"Great, be here bright and early. We're going on a road trip!"

* * *

"You're doing what?" Jinora demanded, storming around the parlor. Bolin sat on the couch, tense.

"I'm sorry, Jinora. I don't want to go on this trip, but I don't want anything to happen to anyone either," Bolin pleaded to angry Jinroa. She didn't want to here it.

"When you go on a trip, I want to at least say something and this isn't just a normal trip. You could get killed, Bolin. Did you ever think of that?" Jinora was yelling now.

"Yes, I did. But thats not going to happen," Bolin replied.

"How do you know that?"

"I took care of them, Jinora. You know that."

"Meaning you killed them?" Jinora saw what she said and sat down next to Bolin. "I'm sorry, I shouldn have said that. I wasn't thinking." Bolin just shrugged.

"It's true, you don't have to apoligize," Bolin said, his voice emotionless. The thing is, when he was under the influcence of Ben Dan, he didn't feel guilty about what he did. Bolin wasn't himself, so it didn't count.

"Just forget it," Bolin said. He stood up and walked to his room, ignoring Jinora when she said she was sorry again. She was a smart girl, she knew to wait until Bolin calm down.

Bolin collapes as soon as the door closed, leaning against the door. He took deep breathes in and out, in and out, trying to clear his head. Why was his life so hard? He just wanted Jinora to support him. Instead she yelled at him, like he was some animal. He shouldn't feel bitter, he didn't want to have self-pity, but that didn't stop feeling sorry for himself.

_Just give me control and everything will be better,_ Ben Dan said softly inside of Bolin's head. Bolin shook his head.

"I thought you left," he said softly, clutching his head. Ben Dan chuckled in his head.

_I can't just leave you, Bolin. Besides, I thought we were becoming quite good friends," _ it was Bolin's turn to laugh.

"I will never become friends with you. You ruined my life."

_Correction, I made your life intresting. Your life meant nothing until I came along. The only thing thing that made you special was the fact you were a pro-bender, not a very good one at that, and you were friends with the Avatar. You were never special, your life didn't mean a single thing. You were just lucky to have the friends you had._

"I don't care if my life wasn't intresting by your standers, this is the life I want to live. Its a good life, I have everything I need. Your the only flaw," Bolin didn't show how much Ben Dan's words were getting to him.

_Is that why you want to get rid of me, because I ruin your perfect life? _

"No, because your out to ruin everthing perfect in my life."

* * *

Bolin waited for the ship that was suppose to pick him up and take him, well he didn't know where. Verrick said he would figure it out once the time came.

Before Bolin left, he tried to talk Jinora into coming with him. She kissed him slow and steady, barely moving, before pulling back.

"I'll think about it, but no, I probably won't go," those words still rang in Bolin's ears. He need her to come with him. Whatever was there, Jinora could keep him from losing his mind. When he came back, Bolin wasn't sure he would still be the same Bolin he left on the ship. He already changed so much.

He wasn't sure that he would town out of this with his sanity.


	9. The Lie

Bolin, try as he might to not, kept looking up the path, wating for Jinora. He wished that he wasn't so desperate, but he couldn't help it. Jinora could help Bolin in ways nobody else could. It would mean the world to him if she came.

The boat that Bolin was suppose to come on was close to docking. Even if Jinora was coming, she wasn't going to make it. The boat wasn't going to wait forever. Eventually it need to leave.

After docking, a man came down to escort Bolin.

"Wait, someones coming. We need to wait for her," Bolin tried to stop the man, grabbing his hand from picking up Bolin's suitcase. The man looked at him strangly.

"Sir, he need to get going if we're going to get there by the end of the day," the escort said. Bolin signed. He didn't like that idea, but he had to go with it. He followed the man onto the boat. As he got on, he looked around. The boat was truely beautiful.

The main color was white with hints of blue. Certain objects made out of glass, and as far as Bolin could tell, ice. When he asked the man what it was, he ignored him and kept walking.

Bolin took one last look at the temple, not know for sure that he was coming back. Bolin didn't think that he would die, this was just a simple trip, but there might be something more for him elsewhere. He was just turning away when he saw a orange shape running. As it got closer, Bolin could see it was Jinora.

"Jinora," Bolin yelled.

"Bolin," she ran up the stairs and almost knocked him over as she hugged him.

"I didn't think that you would come," Bolin said, quietly, almost asamed.

"Of course I did, how could I leave you?"

* * *

The boat neared the island where Bolin first start his journey. This was where his soul was merged with Ben Dan. He wasn't sure how he felt about coming back.

_It's close, _Ben Dan hissed somewhere in the back of Bolin's head.

"What is?" Bolin said softly, but Ben Dan didn't answer. "Ben Dan's nerves," Bolin said to Jinora, who was standing right next to him.

"Whose Ben Dan?" Jinora asked.

"Just the spirit who lives in my head," Bolin replied. Jinora started at him a little longer the nessary, or least a little longer than Bolin felt comfertable with, shook her head, then turned her head back to the island.

"Is that where you were taken?" a voice said behind Bolin. Bolin turned and came face to face with Verrick.

"I don't know, it seems familer, though," Bolin replied.

"Good," Verrick replied. Something flashed in Verricks eyes. It made Bolin unconfertable, but it was gone as fast as it came. Old Verrick was back.

_We have to go back, _Ben Dan said. Bolin could almost feel him squirming in his head.

"Excuse me for a minute," Bolin said, pushing past Verrick and Jinora, not taking a second look at him. Bolin came to an empty room, not really seeing anything, just feeling around. Ben Dan went from a slight annoence to a fall on headache. Bolin slammed the door shut.

"What's your problem," Bolin yelled, then regreted it. Yelling just made his head hurt.

_I can't go back, _Ben Dan aid, almost despret.

"Yeah? Why not? Its not as if that place ruined your life," Bolin said, bitterly.

_Verrick's using you, can't you see? Just don't trust him. _The pressure in his disapeared, letting Bolin relax. He walked out door and into the hallway. What did Ben Dan mean by Verrick's using him? Verrick's was his friend. Or was he?

Bolin shook the thoughts out of his head. There was no time to be doubting a friend. Especaily if a creature inside you was saying that. Ben Dan may have not been able to take control, but he still could plant thoughts into Bolin's head.

"Where did you go?" Jinora said as soon as Bolin enter the deck. Verrick also look at him questionably.

"I had to pee," he replied. Jinora shook her head and cracked a smile. Bolin felt happy he made her laugh, that he made her smilenin general. This was going to be a hard time for her. It was sure going to be for him.

"We're ready to leave, sir," a man said behind Verrick. Bolin turned to look at the man, but Verrick didn't even turn around. The man stood there for a few seconds before Verrick said, "Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"Yeah, I mean, yes sir," the man, tripped over his feet as he raced to get out.

"It's so hard to find good employees these days," Verrick said, shaking his head. Jinora and Bolin exchanged looks. Bolin turned an d looked back at Verrick.

"What's the plan Verrick? Are we going to go in and kick some serious ass?" Bolin said, punching an imaginary man.

"Now Bolin, don't swear in frount of the lady," Bolin shoulders slumped, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jinora smile and blush. Bolin made a big show of taking Jinora's had and bowing.

"I'm dearly sorry, Jinora," Bolin said. She rolled her eyes. Jinora was just about to say something when the boat hit the shore.

"Well, that was a bit more than I was expecting," Verrick said. "Come on, time to get off." Bolin took Jinora's hand and followed Verrick off the boat. He took a look around the land he been to, but never really had the chance to take in. There were trees and grass coving the entire area that was in view.

Jinora squeezed Bolin's hand a bit harder when she heard a slight growl a few feet off.

"Don't be worry, I'm here," Bolin said. Jinora nodded and swallowed.

Bolin was going to ask Jinoa something when the lab came into view. There where a few dried leave surrounding the area, windows were in different stages of broke, and the fence was torn down in some places, but that was the worse of it. Ben Dan started squirming again.

"Calm down," Bolin said, as softly as he could. Really, Ben Dan was sometimes just like a over energic dog.

"What, I wasn't doing anything," Jinora replied.

"No, not you," Bolin said, shaking his head.

"Then who?" Before Bolin could answer, they approched the gate. He heard one of the men traveling with him say, "Its a good thing something torn down these gates, or we would have a hell of a time getting over it." Bolin didn't want to mention it was probably he who ruined the gate.

Him and Jinora stepped over the bob wire fence that used to be the gate and followed the rest of the group inside. The main build was dark. Well, it was dark until the men took out some strange invection that shined light throughout the hallway.

"Like them. I made those special for this trip," Verrick said, startling Bolin.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool, what do you call them?"

"Haven't thought of that yet, maybe flashlight? No that's a stupid name," Bolin left Verrick to think about a new name to go amd talk to the scientist he reconized from the lab. He could see Jinora already beat him to it. The scientist was explaining to Jinora about some strange formula Bolin didn't really understand.

"So Bolin," the scientist said. "Are you aware of the reasoning behind our trip here?"

"We're getting the body of the dragon, right?" Bolin said, shrugging.

"Partly, yes. Did my employer inform you of the reasoning behind getting the body?"

"To make sure this never happened again," Bolin said, jestering to himself.

"Intresting," the scientist said.

For the first time, Bolin wondered if there was truth behind Ben Dan's words.


End file.
